remote
by mataulvr
Summary: Just a very very random idea. Put together a TV, a TV remote, andvery curious Autobots. And what will that add to? Read and find out.


**This is just a little idea I had- it was kinda stupid and turned out to become this… I used the Transformers animated characters- there're so cool. **

The Autobots new base was broken down- messy, full of crap- but it was a base all the same. They had cleared away most of the junk- the factory arms, at the moment, they could do nothing about. Sari a young eight year old girl was currently helping them clean up the main part of the base which she called the living room. The Autobots didn't understand that, there was nothing living in it- except for Sari. All around the base the Autobots cleaned and made their base just a bit better. Bulkhead was lifting some heavy metal scraps out of the way. Bumblebee was currently supervising doing nothing. A TV was set up in a corner so that the Autobots could watch humans and how they lived. They thought it was time for a break.

Prowl currently had control of the remote and had set it to the discovery channel where he was watching some lions take out a gazelle.

With the occasional "fascinating" he continued to watch. Optimus sat with the others slowly drifting off- he was bored. Every one was, except for Prowl. Sari sat on Bumblebee's leg and sighed loudly. Prowl gave no indication that he had heard. The lions were feasting on the gazelle- it was so amazing! Sari sighed again. Still no indication.

Sari was bored out of her mind, Prowl was being his usual self and it was not fun. Silently she crawled down Bumblebee's leg and headed toward Prowl, her feet dragged never lifting from the carpet. Her intention was to talk him into changing the channel to something better. Se reached out with her hand and was about to touch him when a spark of static electricity, sparked out from her and hit Prowl. The electricity was like a hard pinch; it made Prowl jolt, and the remote flew.

The remote seemed to hover in thin air, falling in slow motion. Then the Autobots realized that there was their salvation, Prowl realized there was his control. Right there flying in slow motion down to the ground. Then simultaneously the Autobots all lunged. Sari was caught in the middle, her only defense- static!

The Autobots crash landed on the ground in a heap. Sari was just out side of the commotion. Ducking a leg and an arm she stated to rub her feet on the carpet. Bumblebee had the remote, but Optimus saw him in the tangle of bodies and hit it out of his hand. The remote landed on Bulkhead's stomach and every one dog piled him. Sari touched Bulkhead the shock from her made him jolt. The jolt cause every one to fly of his stomach and land on a heap on top of Bumblebee. Sari couldn't help it, she started to laugh. She started to rub her feet on the carpet all over again.

The remote was lost in the Autobots somewhere and Sari was going to get it- how she did not know at the moment, she was going to wing it. Carefully she entered the mass of Autobots. Bumblebee was under Prowl his face smashed into the ground. His muffled moans went unheard. Bulkhead had managed to get up but he stumbled backwards tripping over Ratchets leg. The last thing Prowl saw was Bulkhead's massive aft heading towards his face. Optimus's leg was caught under Prowl and Bulkhead and Ratchet at the moment was the only on left.

Ratchet looked around the room, where was the remote? Then he saw it, it was inches away from Prowls groping hand, the only thing visible of Prowl. He lunged for it and caught it. Bulkhead looked up and gasped somehow he managed to get up and steady himself. Ratchet's victory was short lived. Bulkhead and the others got up and looked toward Ratchet.

"oh crap" Ratchet was about to run away when four bodies hit him at once firmly pinning him. Sari had once again charged her static and headed toward the new dog pile, she was careful not to lift her legs. Once there she touched the first thing she saw. That happened to be Optimus's arm. He jerked and the remote once more was sent flying. Bumblebee had managed to get himself free, he ran across the down bodies and jumped, it looked as if he were going to make it, but then Prowl grabbed his leg jerking him down.

Bumblebee's hand hit the remote sending it flying across the room. Sari ran for it, but the Autobots were to fast for her. There was only one problem. Bulkhead tripped causing a domino effect; the Autobots went tumbling past the remote and went straight through the wall. A massive hole was right next to the TV, the room they were in turned out to be Prowls room. Bumblebee was stuck in the tree while Prowl himself was handing on for dear life onto the ceiling. Optimus was stuck under bulkhead, who was having problems, he was like and overturned turtle, none of his limbs could reach the ground at the moment. Ratchet was stuck in the wall. His arm was the only thing moveable. Sari, laughed- victory was hers.

She grabbed the remote and sat in front of the massive TV. She flicked it to the right channel and sat down nicely. The Autobots themselves some how managed to get free of their predicaments and they headed to the TV. They sat down just in time to hear the Blues clues theme song playing. The Autobots Groaned, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
